La naissance du sang
by Varlai
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire d'un personnage que j'ai incarné dans un jeu de role grandeur nature basé sur les mondes médiéval fantastique.


Une nuit… Une nuit de trop… Ce genre de nuit ou tout semble inquiétant… La lune ne brillait pas dans le ciel, il faisait tellement sombre que les pauvre humains du village se barricadaient dans leur maison autour d'une chandelle. C'était le genre de nuit ou une attaque était à envisager. L'opportunité à quiconque voulait prendre d'assaut le village sans se faire remarquer. Et ce fut précisément ce qui arriva. Pas un son dans la forêt, ce qui est une chose plutôt inquiétante en soi. Ni les animaux, ni les oiseaux n'osaient faire le moindre son. La forêt entière retenait son souffle. Puis, soudainement, le ciel devint rouge. Le feu se mit à pleuvoir sur le pauvre village abandonné des dieux. Des flèches à l'embout de braise fendirent le ciel par centaines avant de s'abattre sur le village, enflammant tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Les villageois n'eurent d'autre choix que de sortir de leur maison en flammes. C'est à ce moment qu'ils arrivèrent, sortant des bois. Les elfes noirs envahirent le village pour une raison qui resta toujours inconnue aux humains. Ils massacrèrent les hommes. Ils torturèrent les enfants sous les yeux remplis de larmes de leurs mères. Ils violèrent les femmes avec une agressivité incroyable. Peu d'entre elles survécurent aux suites de ce viol sans lendemain. Parmi les survivantes, trois seulement eurent la malchance d'avoir été engrossées par les créatures de la nuit.

Quelques mois plus tard, deux des trois femmes engrossées durent subir un avortement forcé et douloureux. Pendant un après-midi de grand soleil, les deux femmes furent conduites sur la place publique. Leur grossesse était un sacrilège aux dieux. Elles devraient combattre le mal en l'expulsant comme il était entré en elles, dans la douleur. Misent à nue par les prêtres devant le village réunit, elles furent retenue debout solidement par deux hommes. Le grand prêtre prit un bâton de bois solide et, après une courte prière à son dieu, frappa avec vigueur la première femme dans le ventre. La pauvre poussa un cri et ses jambes cédèrent. L'homme la retint avec force. Le prêtre se retourna et frappa la deuxième jeune femme, qui réagit dans les cris et les pleurs. Le manège recommença, alternant d'une femme à l'autre, sous les acclamations des paysans, heureux de voir le mal sortir de leur village. Le prêtre frappa et frappa encore jusqu'à ce que le sang se mette à couler abondamment entre les cuisses de la première femme, menue et frêle. Les villageois applaudirent et crièrent leur joie. L'homme qui la retenait transporta la pauvre dame, qui avait perdu connaissance, afin qu'elle se repose. Après quelques coups de plus, le sang coula de la deuxième femme qui fut, elle aussi, transporté plus loin. Tout le mal avait été éradiqué de leur village. Ou presque… Une femme, qui s'était tenue à l'écart durant tout le rituel, portait, elle aussi, un enfant d'elfe noir. D'un physique assez corpulent, sa grossesse ne se remarquait pas. Craignant pour sa vie, elle n'osa pas dire à qui que ce soi qu'elle attendait un enfant, mis à part son pauvre mari.

Et les mois passèrent, et l'enfant que portait la dame vint au monde. Elle accoucha chez elle, dans la souffrance et dans le silence le plus total. Personne ne devrait jamais savoir. Elle serait accusée de haute trahison et serait probablement exécutée sur la place publique. Les époux n'eurent pas non plus le courage de tuer l'enfant, de peur de subir les représailles des elfes noirs s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Son mari creusa donc un trou à même la terre battue de la maison, sous la couchette. Il posa des poutres pour éviter que le tout s'effondre. Une planche de bois massif pour boucher l'ouverture et de la paille pour couvrir d'éventuels bruits. Sur un amas de paille, au fond du trou, ils y déposèrent l'enfant nouveau-né. C'était une jolie petite fille aux oreilles pointues. Sa peau était aussi claire que celle de sa mère, son regard, aussi bleu. Elle aurait presque pu avoir l'air humain. Seules ses oreilles la trahissaient. Ils la laissèrent là, s'assurant de la nourrir une fois par jour. Ils ne la sortaient de son trou que la nuit, puis, il la remettait dans son antre le matin venu. Les pauvres parents étaient morts de peur.

Les années passèrent et la petite fille sans nom continuait de vivre cachée dans le trou de jour, bâillonnée et enchainée dans la forêt la nuit. L'homme et la femme faisait en effet sortir la petite fille. Ils la bâillonnaient pour qu'elle ne réveille personne en parlant. Ils posaient des chaines à ses poignets, afin qu'elle ne fasse de mal à personne, et qu'elle ne se sauve pas. Au moins, elle pouvait se dégourdir les jambes, bouger à l'air libre un peu. Chaque nuit, ces parents lui faisaient le récit des abominations qu'étaient les elfes noirs. Peu cultivés, mais très croyants, ils avaient la conviction qu'à force d'entendre les horreurs faites par son géniteur et ses semblables, la petite fille déciderait d'elle-même de s'offrir en sacrifice pour laver les pêcher de son véritable père. Malheureusement pour eux, il en était tout autrement. La petite était si fascinée par ces récits qu'elle en arriva à ne vivre que pour ces nuits ou elle pouvait entendre les contes des siens. Les siens, oui, car, plus elle grandissait, plus elle s'associait aux elfes noirs. La jeune n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien, lorsqu'elle se rendait à la forêt, la nuit, qu'hommes, femmes et enfants dormaient dans les chaumières sur des paillasses de fortune, ensemble. Son cas était particulier. Ses parents lui répétaient sans cesse. «Tu n'aurais jamais du venir au monde. Tu dois rester cachée. Ils te tueront. Le sang des elfes noirs coule en toi. Tu n'es pas humaine.» Peut-être pensaient-ils la briser en tenant ces propos, mais ils la rendaient plus forte. Elle avait acquis la force de la curiosité. Elle voulait à tout prix voir les elfes noirs. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle était censé être, ce qu'elle était.

Et les années passèrent, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que la petite fille ait quinze ans. Comme toujours, elle était cloitrée dans son trou, en attente que la nuit arrive. Le lit de ses parents bougea. La petite attendit sagement qu'on retire la planche de bois et qu'on la fasse sortir. Comme toujours, elle se fit emmener en forêt, une chaine autour des poignets. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent s'arrêta. L'homme tira un petit coup sur les chaines pour la faire avancer encore. Soudainement, la fille fit un pas sec en avant, s'empara des chaines et les passa au cou de sa mère. Elle tira solidement, d'un coup. Un «crac» se fit entendre, et la vieille dame tomba mollement au sol. La jeune fille porta ses mains à sa bouche et retira son bâillon. Elle regarda son père en souriant. Il était dans tous ses états, mais il ne pouvait pas crier. La jeune fille sans nom regarda le corps de sa mère au sol.

«Est-ce qu'elle a mal?», murmura-t-elle, elle qui ne parlait jamais.

«Tu l'as tué…», répondit le père, la voix tremblante.

«Alors, c'est ça la mort? Ce n'est pas amusant. La vie est trop fragile. Il faut faire attention. Quand on est mort, on n'a plus mal. Et ça, c'est pas amusant.», dit l'adolescente, déçue.

La jeune fille s'approcha de son père, le sourire aux lèvres. La lune éclairait ses cheveux d'argent qui brillaient malgré la poussière et la saleté. C'était la première fois que l'homme regardait en pleine face l'être qui avait empoisonné sa vie depuis quinze ans déjà. Il remarqua pour la première fois les plaies sur les bras de la petite. Certaines étaient fraiches, d'autres semblaient dater. Comme il est plutôt difficile de se donner de l'amour et de l'attention soi-même, enfermé dans un trou, la seule chose qui lui avait donné des sensations durant toutes ses années de captivité, c'était la douleur qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même. La douleur en soi était désagréable, mais la sensation d'être bien vivant était essentielle. Dans un bond, la jeune fille attrapa son vieux père, lui passant la chaine autour du cou.

«Retire-moi mes chaine. Ou sinon, tu va être mort comme elle.», murmura la fille.

Dans la peur la plus totale, l'homme détacha les chaines de la petite en murmurant de vaines prières à son dieu. Il répétait qu'ils avaient fait une erreur et qu'ils auraient du se débarrasser de ce poison qui les tuait maintenant. La jeune fille tenait toujours ses chaines, mais celles-ci n'étaient plus attachées à elle. Elle venait de découvrir le pouvoir de la peur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se questionna. Devait-elle relâcher le vieil homme maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'elle demandait? Maintenant qu'elle était libre? Elle était libre. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle venait de décider qu'elle n'avait pas envie de tenir sa promesse. Elle était libre de choisir. D'un coup, elle tira sur les chaines. Le pauvre homme se débattait, mais il était vieux et faible. Le souffle lui manquait, il perdait ses couleurs. Le petit Poison ne relâchait pas la chaine. Finalement, il s'écroula, mort.

La jeune fille pouvait enfin faire ce qu'elle désirait : voir le monde. Vivant depuis toujours dans la noirceur, elle n'eut aucun mal à courir en forêt sans se blesser. Évidemment, elle se perdit. Après deux nuits de marche, elle trouva l'entrée d'une grotte cachée. Elle s'y engouffra, profondément. Un labyrinthe de tunnels la mena à un village sous-terrain. Camouflée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle observa les gens. La peau noire de jais, les mêmes cheveux argentés qu'elle, les mêmes oreilles pointues. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'elfes noirs. La petite jubilait. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé les siens qu'elle sortit de sa cachette pour aller les voir. La pauvre ne fit pas deux pas que déjà, deux elfes la saisirent. Ils la conduisirent dans un temple afin qu'elle soit présenté à la grande-prêtresse. Elle seule pourrait décider du sort de la jeune fille.

La grand prêtresse était belle, la peau couleur de nuit, les cheveux presque blanc, peu vêtue, couverte de bijoux. Le Poison la regarda dans les yeux. La prêtresse aima immédiatement cette arrogance. Elle remarqua les cheveux et les oreilles de la jeune fille, mais la couleur de sa peau la laissa amère. Pour en avoir vu auparavant, elle reconnu les bâtards de sa race.

«Qui es-tu, jeune fille? Quel est ton nom?», demanda d'un ton presque doux la prêtresse.

«Mon nom… Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis qu'un poison…», murmura celle qui ne parlait jamais.

«Un poison, dis-tu… Bien. Je te nommerai Cyanur, petit poison. Pourquoi t'es tu aventurée ici?», demanda Kaelle, la prêtresse.

«Je… J'ai tué mes parents humains…», dit-elle sans parler davantage.

Kaelle fit un petit signe de la main et un elfe noir sortit de l'ombre, fouet à la main. Le fouet claqua sur la peau de la petite Cyanur. Elle poussa un grand cri de douleur. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les petite griffures ou coupures qu'elle s'était longtemps infligée. À ce moment, quand le fouet toucha sa peau, il s'agissait de vraie douleur, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. L'homme recommença, encore et encore. Au moment ou la douleur devint insupportable, et que la jeune femme faillit s'écrouler, la grande prêtresse leva la main. Les coups de fouets cessèrent aussitôt. Le Poison tomba par terre, à genoux. Ses vêtements de pauvres étaient en lambeaux et tachés de sang. Elle sanglotait silencieusement, le sourire aux lèvres.

«La vie est faite de choix ma petite Cyanur. Voici ton choix. Je peux t'apprendre tout ce que tu veux savoir et même plus. Pour cela, tu devras servir le temple et tous ceux qui s'y trouveront. De plus, chaque apprentissage sera accompagné d'une souffrance qui ne se compare même pas à ce que tu viens de subir. Ton deuxième choix est bien simple. Je peux te tuer ici et maintenant. Choisis!», s'exclama Kaelle.

«Je veux… apprendre.», chuchota la jeune fille dans un souffle.

L'apprentissage débuta sur le champ. La Bâtarde fut emmenée plus profond dans le temple, derrière une lourde porte de bois. Elle fut déshabillée et lavée, afin que les plaies ne s'infectent pas. On lui donna de vieux vêtements afin qu'elle se couvre. La première responsabilité qu'on lui donna fut de nettoyer le temps. Le Poison s'empressa d'acquiescer. Aussitôt, elle fut battue.

«Un elfe noir ne se soumet jamais! N'oublie pas ça!», lui dit-on en la battant. «Évalue toujours les conséquences de te rebeller. Si elles sont vraiment pires que de faire ce qu'on te demande, alors soumets-toi. Sinon, trouve une alternative.»

Puis, on la poussa à faire sa corvée, sous peine de la tuer. Cyanur se mit donc à la tâche sans parler, sous les rires et les moqueries des autres elfes noirs. Du moins, elle imaginait qu'il devait s'agir de moqueries puisqu'ils parlaient dans une langue qui lui était étrangère, en la montrant du doigt et en riant. Cette langue, elle commença bien assez tôt à l'apprendre. À peine quelques jours après son arrivée, Cyanur se fit conduire dans une pièce reculée du temple. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'une table en bois recouverte d'un grand drap blanc taché de sang. Il y avait des chaines au mur, comme si une extrémité de chaque chaine était passée à travers ce mur et y était restée coincée. On l'approcha de ce mur et, sans aucune résistance de la part de la jeune femme, on l'attacha au mur. Elle se fit féliciter de n'avoir montré aucune peur. Les elfes noirs qui l'avaient emmenée partirent. La petite se retrouva seule avec un jeune homme à la peau ébène. Il était richement vêtu et se tenait debout près de la table. Il ne se présenta pas. Il se contente de dire qu'il était là pour apprendre à la jeune fille la langue des elfes noirs. Elle esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il retirait le drap de la table. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une vingtaine de lames et d'instruments de toutes sortes. Sans plus de préambules, l'homme prononça un mot en illythiiri, la langue des elfes noirs, puis le traduisit en commun. Il demanda alors à la jeune femme de répéter le mot. Elle s'exécuta, mais la pauvre avait mal entendu et elle fit une erreur. Le jeune homme choisi avec soin une petite lame fine et s'approcha de la Bâtarde. Il fit lentement une longue entaille dans l'avant-bras de Cyanur. Le sang ne coulait que très peu, mais celle-ci hurla de douleur.

«À chaque erreur de ta part, ce sera pire.», prononça le jeune elfe noir tout bas.

Le cours continua encore sur quelques heures. À la seconde erreur, le jeune homme planta ses doigts dans la plaie qu'il avait déjà faite. Il fouilla la plaie, grattant la peau à vif avec ses ongles. La pauvre Cyanur hurlait de douleur, sanglotait, implorait d'arrêter, mais il n'arrêtait pas. La jeune fille apprenait rapidement, mais avait-elle le choix? Et plus il la torturait, plus elle se disait qu'il avait du talent. Il faisait cela proprement, sans éclaboussure de sang, juste là ou ça faisait vraiment mal. Elle voulait savoir comment faire. La fille qui ne parlait pas avait une telle soif d'apprendre. La douleur qui accompagnait chaque apprentissage ne la dérangeait plus. Elle savait qu'elle était essentielle pour apprendre vite.

Un an complet passa avant qu'elle ne connaisse par cœur cette langue parlée par les êtres sombres. Chaque plaie avait toujours été soigneusement lavée afin qu'aucune infection ne s'installe. Les elfes noirs prenaient soins des esclaves comme Cyanur, qui montraient un bon potentiel. Entre les séances de torture et les menus travaux qu'on lui confiait, la jeune fille priait en silence avec Kaelle la déesse pour qui ce temple avait été érigé. Raïl'hek… la Bâtarde avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de cette déesse de la torture, de la souffrance et de l'ombre. Elle la priait tous les jours et, plus le temps passait, plus la petite gagnait en puissance. Raïl'hek entendait ses prières et lui conférait des dons magiques. Kaelle la guidait dans le culte de la déesse.

Comme Cyanur avait prouvé sa bonne volonté d'apprendre, son acceptation à subir la torture et son dévouement à Raïl'hek, six ans après son arrivée au village sous-terrain, Kaelle lui offrit un cadeau des plus inattendus. Les elfes noirs avaient capturé un humain. C'était un enfant, une petite fille de douze ans tout au plus. Elle avait les cheveux bruns comme la terre et les yeux verts comme les feuilles des arbres. Sa peau était si pâle, si tendre… La grande prêtresse offrit l'enfant à Cyanur, afin qu'elle apprenne à torturer. La Bâtarde était tellement heureuse, mais elle ne laissait presque rien paraître. «Ne jamais montrer ses émotions, car il s'agit d'une perte de contrôle que l'ennemi peut facilement utiliser.», lui avait-on dit un jour. La pauvre avait beaucoup de difficulté avec cela. Devant ses maitres, elle se contrôlait. Mais seule, elle exprimait se qu'elle ressentait par de multiples faciès. Cette fois, elle était si heureuse qu'elle en esquissa un sourire. On lui demanda si elle désirait commencer immédiatement, ce à quoi Cyanur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. L'enfant, la Bâtarde et deux elfes noirs se dirigèrent vers la salle ou la jeune femme avait si souvent été torturée. Mais cette fois, elle serait de l'autre côté. Elle tiendrait les instruments.

C'est ainsi que Cyanur apprit l'art subtil de la torture. Elle fit souffrir l'enfant pendant trois ans, se pratiquant jusqu'à devenir une véritable experte. Pendant ces trois années, la jeune femme se fit enseigner une autre langue, exactement de la même façon que la première fois. Elle perfectionna son culte de Raïl'hek et sa maitrise de la magie. Après ses neuf années passées en compagnie des être sombre, Cyanur arriva à se comporter comme eux à un point tel que certains en oublièrent même la pâleur de sa peau. Elle pu avoir des vêtements dignes d'une prêtresse, même si elle continuait à se faire torturer régulièrement. C'était, pour elle, un sacrifice pour faire plaisir à sa déesse. Puis, vint un jour où elle entendit parler d'un conté nommé Mille-Mines. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles une guerre se préparait. Cyanur vit là une occasion de se prouver à sa déesse. Sans un mot, comme à son habitude, la Bâtarde, nouvellement prêtresse, se rendit à la forge de la petite cité. Elle y ramassa une épée courte et l'attacha à sa jambe. Elle prit aussi une petite dague lui servant à faire des tortures délicates et la rangea à sa ceinture. Elle se présenta devant Kaelle, ainsi accoutrée. La grande prêtresse comprit que l'heure était venue pour sa petite protégée de partir découvrir par elle-même les horreurs du monde. La demi-elfe noire, qui n'était maintenant plus considérée comme une esclave, hocha la tête en signe de salutation. Kaelle ne lui dit qu'une chose qui resta à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de la Bâtarde.

«N'oublie jamais que tu n'est pas une humaine, ni une elfe noire. Tu seras rejetée de tous. Alors sois plus forte que les autres. Rejette avant d'être rejetée. Torture avant d'être torturée. Et, dans les pires cas, tue avant d'être tuée. Il faut faire aux autres les pires choses avant qu'eux ne nous les fasse.»

Cyanur quitta la grotte en silence et vit, pour la première fois de sa vie, la lumière du soleil.


End file.
